With the trends of microminiaturization and cost reduction of electronic products, the wafer level module (WLM) technology has drawn the attention. The WLM technology mainly applies the wafer level manufacturing technology to electronic products, so as to microminiaturize the electronic products. For example, applying the WLM technology to the manufacture of lenses renders the size of the lenses so manufactured significantly smaller than the size of the conventional lenses. Therefore, the manufactured lenses are further applicable to the camera modules in electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, and cell phones.
The conventional wafer level lens is manufactured by cutting two lens plates. Each of the lens plates has a plurality of lens portions. In the manufacture process of the wafer level lens, the lens portions of the two different lens plates need to be precisely aligned to ensure the optical quality of the wafer level lens. Recently, due to the demands on the image quality of the consumers, the wafer level lens manufactured by cutting two lens plates cannot satisfy the consumers' demands on imaging quality. Therefore, the manufacturers need to align three lens plates and cut them for obtaining the wafer level lens with a preferable quality. However, aligning the lens portions of three different lens plates is a challenge in the manufacture process.